


antonyms

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, ish, it's cute, they're highshool sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Sehun. Cleaning up. They’re antonyms, those words.





	antonyms

Kyungsoo returns home shortly after Sehun does, and finds his husband cleaning up – which is a rare sight. Sehun. Cleaning up. They’re antonyms, those words, Kyungsoo almost falls over when he sees Sehun pick up his socks and throw in the laundry basket he’s holding. He grows a little suspicious of the man. What is he planning?

“Oh,” Sehun says upon noticing his husband, “Good evening, Soo.”

“Good evening,” Kyungsoo replies, kicking his shoes aside and dropping his briefcase near the couch. “How come you’re cleaning?”

Sehun shrugs. “I got bored.”

“You didn’t mess up something, did you?” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at his husband, he takes the clothes on the couch and puts in the basket. “I’m getting a strong feeling that you have.”

“So little faith in your husband, hyung,” Sehun whines, he shoves the basket into Kyungsoo’s hand, “Then do it yourself.”

“Hey!” Kyungsoo shoves it back into Sehun’s arms, smiling a little. “I’m sorry, let’s do this together.”

Sehun chuckles. “That’s better.”

They both move smoothly all over the living room, cleaning every bit as they go, Sehun takes the clothes he’s thrown around, Kyungsoo corrects anything out of place, throws the clothes at Sehun, and soon enough, the living room is clean. In two years of marriage, this is the first time Kyungsoo did not require Sehun’s nice ass to get him cleaning, and didn’t have to give him kisses whenever he whined about cleaning being boring. He’s a spoiled child rather than husband, but Kyungsoo loves him anyway. He knows what Sehun is actually like, it’s just a mask Sehun has the feel to keep on twenty four by seven.

Kyungsoo doesn’t blame him for that, his past experiences with people haven’t been nice, and despite their great chemistry, it’s a habit for Sehun to mask himself, and Kyungsoo doesn’t mind it, his husband removes it, and is trying to get rid of it. That’s the only thing which matters.

“You’re overthinking,” There’s a shirt thrown at his face, “Stop overthinking, you’re hurting  _my_  brain.”

Kyungsoo pulls at the dirty clothe and throws it back at Sehun (who swiftly catches it before it falls down), and scoffs at him. “Do you even have one?”

“You were a huge nerd, I need to have one to talk to you,” Sehun chuckles, “You asked people questions, and  _literally_  didn’t talk to them if they didn’t give you a logical answer.”

Kyungsoo blushes. That’s his dark past: picky, nerd highschool kid.

“So you were so desperate,” He sits on the couch, and Sehun sits next to him, gets comfortable and tucks his head under Kyungsoo’s chin. “That you read books, articles and all that to become my friend.”

It’s Sehun turn to blush hard. He flicks Kyungsoo’s arm, ignores Kyungsoo’s scolding, and says, “I though you were cool, okay? So mysterious and all. If only I’d have known that you’ll nerd out about old movies and some Japanese band.”

“You love both of them,” Kyungsoo points out. “Stop sounding like you regret reading those cool shit.”

Sehun nods, “They’re great, both of them.”

“Have you watched  _The Handmaiden_?” Kyungsoo asks, “I’ve bought the CD online, it’s coming tomorrow.”

“Movie Saturday,” Sehun declares. “We should go buy some popcorn.”

“Totally.”


End file.
